Harry Potter and the curse of Draco Malfoy
by XxxxMiaxxxX
Summary: Harry and Draco are dating and Dumbledore is high!


**_Author's note: WARNING! Gay fanfic, do not read if you are uncomfortable with this. Also involved mature language and mature content._**Draco leaned in and softly brushed Harry's neck with his lips. Harry sighed in relief. He and Draco had snuck out of Potions and into this small broom cupboard, isolated in the midst of Hogwarts. Draco moved up to Harry's lips and gently caressed him with his lips. Harry felt Draco's hands go through his jeans and to his penis. Forwards and backwards in a fast motion. Draco did it perfectly. Harry kissed back hard and lovingly, Draco laughed.

"Oh Harry. I really fucking love you, shit I do!" Draco whispered in Harry's ear making Harry's dick tingle. He chuckled and muttered, "Careful Malfoy, my dear, I might get myself a boner!" They both burst into laughter, whilst snogging. If they hadn't of been so into it, they might of noticed that footsteps had halted just outside the door.

The door swung open and there stood Albus Dumbledore. He surveyed the scene - Draco's hand was in Harry's pants and they were both entangled, lips locked. He saw the shock on both of their faces.

"Draco and Harry! What a nice surprise, would you care to come up to my office for a discussion?" asked Dumbledore, smiling. Draco and Harry obeyed and followed him into his familiar office. They both sat in sync in front of Dumbledore's desk. Dumbledore sat down in front of them.

"So, I see you two are a thing now." he started, both of the boys nodded.

"Well I am overjoyed at that, but seriously why the fuck were you jerking each other off - your in third year!" continued Dumbledore. Both of the boys shrugged and looked at each other.

"Well, just so you know, me and professor Hagrid have been in a relationship for 3 years now so you have nothing to worry about. Ok, get back to class." he concluded, smiling at the two of them. They both got up and walked over to the door, holding hands.

"WAIT! I almost forgot! I've got the school inspectors coming in on Friday so can you look after my marijuana and cocaine for me?" said Dumbledore, looking pleadingly at the boys.

"Sure, anything for you Dumbles!" replied Harry, grabbing the backpack of drugs.

"You can have 2/10 of it in repayment, BUT NO MORE THAN THAT! I can't fucking survive without my coke." muttered Dumbledore as the boys left.

That evening, Harry sent Draco an owl saying: _Meet me at prefects bathroom at 11pm. Getting laid xxx_

Draco was already there when Harry arrived. He had even filled the massive bath tub ready!

"Sorry, Filch was on the second floor, I almost got caught." explained Harry.

Draco nodded understandingly and smiled. They both stripped off their clothes and got into the bath. They swam up to each other and embraced each other lovingly. They kissed long and hard, brushing each others lips with pure love. Draco worked his way down Harry's body, making sure to kiss twice on his dick for good measure. Then Draco leant on the rim of the bath and harry inserted his penis into Draco's ass. He grinded with satisfaction and love. They both sighed in unison as he grinded harder and harder.

Harry pushed himself out of the bath so his penis was visible. Draco waded over and slowly started to suck. He did it for ten minutes. Forwards, backwards, swallow. Forwards Backwards, swallow. I am drinking the chosen one's cum, he thought and smiled.

They kissed some more and then relaxed, leaning on the rim of the bath. All in all, it was a good sex session. They stayed like that for a while until a voice spoke, "I would've joined you if you weren't both gay!" shouted moaning myrtle, giggling hysterically. Harry and Draco cringed.

"How long have you been watching us you creep?" asked Harry, feeling embarrassed.

"The whole time, it was like free porn!" replied Myrtle.

Draco and Harry got out sharply after that, feeling a bit creeped out. They kissed goodnight and headed back to the dorms. Ron was waiting for Harry on his bed. He jumped as Harry walked in, grinning from ear to ear.

"How'd it go?" asked Ron, instantly.

"Great, we had anal and blow and everything!" exclaimed Harry.

"Me and Hermione had sex in a broom cupboard. We were going to go in the charms room because it is quite isolated, but Flitwick was in there jerking off. We decided to keep away." explained Ron, who was just as high as Harry.

They both sniggered and retired to bed. What a day, thought Harry.


End file.
